


Rule of Secret Doors.

by BarPurple



Series: Messing with Expectations. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Secret Door, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows a secret door in a library is opened by a book. That's the rule isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule of Secret Doors.

Dean dropped into one of the ancient arm chairs and coughed at the cloud of dust that make a break for freedom from the cushions. Sam looked around in frustration. His annoyance was only partly at Dean’s slacking off; mostly he was grinding his teeth because they couldn’t find the fricking stupid door.

“What the hell, dude? You just giving up on this?”

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. Sam was pissed because the painstaking research he spent all night on had let them down. After half an hour of looking for the secret door that the diary of a demon rising nutjob had claimed was here they’d found zip. There was something bugging him about this room and he said as much to Sammy.

“This is a library Dean. They always bug you because there’s no pie or porn.”

Dean didn’t snap at the bait simply because that would piss Sammy off even more and a big brother has to have a hobby. Tutting and muttering under his breath Sam returned to his methodical search of the bookcases. It made sense that if a secret door was concealed in a library then it would be behind one of the bookcases and would be opened by pulling on a book.  
Sitting back carefully in the wingback chair Dean let his mind wander. The research that Sam was convinced he hadn’t listened to flittered through his mind. This Addams Family style house had been built by a freak who wanted to be the next Allister Crowley. Most of the house was filled with fake, phoney and downright tacky junk; unfortunately he’d lucked out and managed to collect some nasty ass artefacts. 

Dean closed his eyes, he kept thinking about the house, why was that? He tried to picture the plans Sam had shown him. He’s eyes slammed open and he jumped to his feet. There was a flash of pride as Sam whirled around from the bookcase and pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans.

“Dean? What’s up?”

Dean hushed Sam and turned slowly on the spot as he counted.

“Sammy, this room had six walls.”

Sam stowed his weapon and looked at his brother wondering if the dusty chair had been some sort of booby trap.

“Yes, well done Dean.”

Dean flipped him the bird and continued;

“This room is at the centre of a five sided house. So why are there six walls and six doors in here?”

The lightbulb moment that spread across Sam’s face was priceless. Dean was surprised that he didn’t facepalm. In seconds the two of them were pulling open the actual doors and checking the hall ways beyond. Each time they could see a window at the end of the corridor outside they moved on. Finally they stood either side of the last door.

“So, we think this is it?”

Sam huffed out a breath and started examining the door.

“There’s no keyhole on this one. You think it might be a pull the candlestick job?”

Dean just managed to smother the snicker that tried to escape him. Sometimes his brainy little brother didn’t realise how smutty he sounded. Instead he waved his hand at Sam and let him have the honour of trying the wall mounted candlesticks that flanked the door. The second one moved under Sam’s hand and caused a rumbling groan from behind the door. Nothing else happen for a second then the door creaked open.

Dean shook his head.

“This guy was twisted; seriously, a secret door in a library that isn’t behind a bookcase. What the hell?”

Sam chuckled and pulled his gun out of his belt again, with a nod towards the dark staircase beyond the door he said;

“Shall we get this job finished?”

Dean grinned and started downwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Trope is 
> 
> Bookcase Passage  
> A secret passage is hidden behind a bookcase or triggered by the removal or manipulation of a book in a bookcase.


End file.
